


Skin and Stone

by Adam29



Category: Smoke Fur and Stone
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Gay Sex, LJ-Phillips, M/M, Original Universe, Rimming, Troll - Freeform, Werewolf, fucked by Troll, rock hard literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29
Summary: Caliban and his boyfriend Patrick find themselves stranded during a snow storm, and seek shelter in a cave. When Caliban can't seem to keep warm, Patrick helps to warm his lover up.





	Skin and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick and Caliban belong to LJ-Phillips, who gave me permission to write this fanfiction based on her comic series.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/lj-phillips/art/Uh-Hey-776643526 Pic of Caliban
> 
> https://sta.sh/01jqfkmyix7b Pic of Patrick.

To say the day took a turn for the worst would be a bit much, but Caliban Deadfall would have to say that getting stranded in a cave during a snow storm, waiting for others from the Coven to show up and help you get back home could be worse. But most didn't have a big, strong Troll boyfriend, who was very affectionate, and warm. Due to his being stone, he was better suited against the climate. Still, Caliban couldn't help shivering, even with the coats they'd worn for their little impromptu hike. But Patrick soon had a suggestion on how to warm Caliban up, and the young skin mystic was soon giving into his boyfriend's heated kisses, and sensual caressing.

Caliban felt Patrick's warm breath against his skin...It was so different from the breeze around them that it sent shivers down Caliban's spine.

Caliban was on all fours, his ass spread open, quivering in the chilly air as Patrick leaned and ran his rough, sandpaper like tongue across his twitching asshole. Cal gasped as he felt Patrick's thick lips, and tongue pressing against his hole.

"Hah, look at that tiny hole of yours...Makes me wonder how a giant dick like mine could fit inside~." Patrick rumbled from behind Cal, who could feel Patrick smile.  
Patrick reach up to brush his knuckles against Cal's cock and balls gently.

"Speaking of small, looks like you've gotten soft! Must be because of the cold air, huh?" Patrick asked with a soft chuckle.

"But don't worry, I know how to warm you back up." Patrick's voice reassured.

Caliban looked back and saw Patrick's hand on his huge cock, ready to stroke, but before Caliban could say anything.

"Haaa." Patrick pants as he licks up and down Cal's hole.

Patrick's tongue suddenly grazed the outside of Cal's hole, the warm and wet sensation making Cal's whole body shudder...

"P-Patrick. Th-that tickles!" Caliban said in shuddering voice.

"But not enough to make you hard, huh?" Patrick grumbles, a little put out that Caliban wasn't hard already.

"Well, how about this then?" Patrick said before he flattened his tongue against Caliban's asshole.

"Hhhn..." Patrick growled.

"Haah! Ah! Nn~ That.." Caliban cried out.

Patrick's tongue suddenly pushed hard against the walls of Cal's ass hole, as if it was trying to force its way in.

Caliban could tell that just one more push would sink patrick's tongue all the way inside and just thinking about it turned Caliban on so much. Caliban's cock filled with blood, and was soon thickening to Patrick's glee as he started stroking his own cock harder.

Patrick's tongue wiggled and pushed against Caliban's asshole.

"Took you long enough to get excited." Patrick teased into Caliban's ass.

Hearing his voice, Caliban looked down to see him, but Caliban's now hard dick was blocking Patrick's face from view.

"Now where was I?" Patrick asked in rhetorical manner.

Patrick then licked harder at Caliban's hole, and reached up with his other hand to grab Caliban's cock and stroke it.

"A-aaah!" Caliban cried out in pleasure, at the dual sensation of his ass and cock being teased and pleasured.

Patrick stuck his tongue straight into Caliban's hole, causing the Skin to tremble, and gasp as the feeling of Patrick's tongue inside of his ass. His cock twitched in Patrick's grip, the sensation of Patrick's pumice stone like skin, adding to the strange, pleasant sensation.

And Cal could see Patrick's own cock, hard as possible, a dripping pre-cum, not unlike Caliban's own twitching cock. Patrick licked, and speared his hole with his tongue, his fat lips pressing against Caliban's hole, who whimpered and shook from the pleasure, his body heating up wildly.

"Now let's take care of both of these hard-ons, yeah?" Patrick asked around Caliban's asshole, stroking the skin and his own cock faster.

Patrick's grip on his cock was tight and rough, which made Caliban's body jolt. 

As Patrick continued to lick Caliban's hole, Cal could see him gently stroking his own dick, clearly enjoying the twitches and gasps coming from the Skin.

The two moaned heavily from their mutual pleasure, Patrick working himself into a steady rhythm on Caliban's dick stroking his and Caliban's up and down, matching the pace with his tongue. They began to moan harder and louder.

Patrick drove his tongue into Caliban with more force than before, wriggling it all around his insides. Caliban was starting to feel dizzy.

"Hehe, already starting to drip, huh? You msut be enjoying this." Patrick said slobbering over Caliban's hole. 

And indeed, Caliban's cock was leaking out pre-cum, Cal hadn't realized that his dick had started leaking like Patrick's was...he was too lost in the feeling to notice.

And for Patrick to tease Caliban like that....it only made Cal want him to keep going.

"Please, Patrick...more please." Caliban begs.

As Patrick heard him, Caliban felt Patrick's tongue and hand moving in a frenzy.

Patrick's saliva was starting to drip down from Cal's hole, sliding towards my balls as he sloppily licked Cal's hole inside and out. He jerked both of their dicks as rough and as fast as he could, both leaking much more precum than before. 

"Ahh!" Caliban moaned.

"Haaaah." Patrick moaned.

Both of their moans kept growing louder and heavier, and that's when Cal knew they wouldn't last much longer. 

"P-Patrick...I-I'm gonna..." Caliban moans in high pitched tone.

Patrick really dug his mouth into Caliban, wiggling his tongue wildly into Caliban's ass, and sped up his jerking of Caliban's cock.

"Aaaaah!" Caliban yelled as his cock spewed it's hot load.

"...Arghh!" 

Patrick yelled into Caliban's ass as his cock blew it's gooey load; it reached so high it splattered against Caliban's ass. Patrick's cum was sliding down from Caliban's butt to his legs. It felt warm and sticky compared to the chill of the night air.

A loud panting caught Caliban's attention, and looked behind himself to see Patrick the source, his mouth open and tongue hanging out as he settled down.

Both of them were panting like dogs in heat to catch their breath.

Patrick had his eyes shut, but opened them and smiled to see Caliban looking back at him.

"So, you liked that, huh?" Patrick asked, his voice a little raspy.

"Ahh. Patrick.." Caliban gasped, as Patrick leaned over to lick up and down Cal's ass to lap up the cum.

"I gotta admit, you actually taste pretty good, Wolf Boy." Patrick said with a grin.

Patrick picked himself upward, the troll un-bothered by the stone ground of the cave against his bare knees, due to his being a creature of stone.

"So, now that we're warmed up, you're ready for the main thing, huh?" Patrick asked with a leer.

"R-Real thing?" Caliban blinked, in a puppy like manner.

Before Caliban realized what was happening, Patrick had stood up and planted himself behind Caliban, clutching onto the Skin's body as tight as he could. Caliban gasped in shock, feeling Patrick's hard, bare, muscled chest pressing against him. Patrick's two, big, balloon like pecs, pressing against his shoulders. And his short, but very thick and hard dick pressing against his trembling asshole.

"W-what are you doing, Patrick?" Cal asked, gripping at the forearm of Patrick's limb, wrapped around his chest to press Cal harder against himself.

"What does it look like...?" Patrick huskily breathed into Caliban's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you like crazy."

Patrick pressed the tip of his dick against Caliban's ass, and wrapped both of his arms around Caliban's chest, and his cock head slid into Caliban's tight ass.

"Ahh!" Caliban groaned heavily.

"Ngggh..." Patrick moaned. "So, just relax, and let me do my thing, Good Boy."

"W-wait, Patrick. We just finished so..." Cal started to protest, worried that the Coven would show up looking for their missing mystic.

With one push, Patrick slid all the way inside of Caliban.

"Ngggh!" Patrick groaned as Claiban's tight ass sucked in his thick cock.

"Ergh!" Claiban howled as the cock spread open his tight ass.

Caliban clutched tightly to Patrick's arm, while his whole body trembled. Somehow it didn't quite hurt as bad this time, though...Instead, it felt much warmer and slipperier inside.

"Hahhhh....You're so fucking tight, Caliban..." Patrick groaned loudly into Caliban's ear. "It feels so God Damn good in here. You better relax, cause I'm about to really get going."

Patrick pulled his hips back, and thrust into Caliban harder, pulling his dick out to the head, and slamming it back inside.

"KhhH!" Patrick hissed, as he felt Caliban's ass clenching on his dick when he pulled out and slid back in.

"Ahhh, Patrick! It feels so good." Caliban moans and whines as Patrick thrust into him.

Patrick's dick pressed right against Caliban's pleasure spot, making him hard again from the pleasure. Caliban couldn't let go of Patrick's arm, his grip tight, as he tried to keep himself together.

"Haaah! Haaaahhhh!" Patrick grunts, his voice low and heavy in Caliban's ear, as Patrick licked and lapped at his earlobe, and the shell of his ear with his wet tongue.

Caliban could tell Patrick was completely lost in the feeling, like a animal in heat. Ironic, given Skins were more wolf like then a Troll.

Patrick needed his release, and Caliban knew that he would keep going until they both came.

"Nnnngh...Hhhhnnn..." Patrick grit his teeth as he heaved out a heavy groan like a rockslide.

Suddenly, something seemed to change in Patrick's thrusts...Caliban wasn't sure, but it seemed like he slowed down...

Patrick seemed to be pushing with a lot more care, and Caliban could feel him aiming more for Cal's pleasure spots.

Caliban felt himself weakening, as he fully gave into Patrick's now rhythmic humping.

"Aaah!" Patrick snarled into Caliban's ear. 

"Haah!" Caliban cried out with a whimpering moan. 

Patrick's tongue suddenly started to caress Cal's ear, tickling it. Somehow, it added to the pleasure of his thrusts.

Caliban could feel Patrick beginning to leak inside of him, while Caliban's dick had started to drip precum as well..the sensation of Patrick's thick cock, dribbling his creamy, hot, lava lovejuice inside of him made Caliban's body tremble, barely able to hold himself up as Patrick kept licking at his sensitive ear. By the Mother Fang, he was nuts for this Troll, this stone born was making Caliban feel things he'd never felt before, and he wanted to sob and give up everything to Patrick, who he knew would never hurt him.

"Aaaah!" Patrick growled, his hot and wet breath wetting Cal's already moist ear, suckling on his earlobe.

"Haaa!! I love you, Patrick! I love you..." Caliban whimpered, jerking his ass back against Patrick's hips.

"C-Caliban! My sweet puppy." Patrick grunts, his hips slamming against a howling Caliban, licking the Skin's ear more.

Caliban looked back to see Patrick still licking his ear, but the expression on his face was different, softer, and loving. It had more passion to it, and matched his strokes. He hugged Caliban tighter and Cal felt a sudden pressure in his dick about to release.

"P-Patrick...I-I'm coming!" Caliban moaned loudly in the cave.

"Aaaaaah!!" Caliban screamed as he shot his load again all over the rocky floor.

Caliban's body shook, as his balls tightened and blew his load, all as Patrick pumped his hips against Cal to fill him up, emptying his balls in his lover. After a few more pumps, the two swayed forward and backwards together, before Patrick pulled his cock out, covered in his creamy load, the rest pouring out of Caliban's gaping hole as Patrick's cock still gushed some cum. 

"Nggh. Patrick..." Caliban panted.

Patrick's grip started to loosen from around him, and Cal brought his arms down to keep his balance. After coming twice, Caliban's dick had softened, and was now resting on Patrick's still-pulsing cock.

"You alright, Baby?" Patrick asked, nuzzling Caliban's head.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm terrific, Babe." Caliban responds.

"Not cold, huh?" Patrick asked with a grin.

Caliban laughed, as Patrick lowered Cal gently down onto the coat they'd placed on the floor to the side.

"No, definitely NOT cold..." Caliban chuckled, Patrick giving a few chuckles himself.


End file.
